


boys are mean when they like you

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, copious amounts of volleyball, schoolboy crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He shouldn’t be surprised, but that didn’t stop his mouth from going dry when he walked into the gym to see Tendou Satori blocking a quick spike from the team’s Ace. </p>
  <p>Tendou landed with a yell and a fist pump to celebrate his success but stopped quickly once he turned around and saw Tadashi. </p>
  <p>“Oh boys, we’ve got fresh meat in the gym!”</p>
</blockquote>Yamaguchi attends the same uni as Tendou, passive aggressive flirting ensues.
            </blockquote>





	boys are mean when they like you

**Author's Note:**

> truth be told i should just put this in the gift tag for [DaystoDawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daystodawn) but since she's already read most of it it doesn't feel like a fitting surprise sort of gift. Plus all my fics are gifts these days.
> 
> Well, here we have Tendou, who always thinks he's in charge and on top, being intrigued and confused by our very own Yamaguchi Tadashi. Enjoy.

Tadashi really shouldn’t be surprised to find someone he recognizes on his university volleyball team. It wasn’t as if he went far from home, the University was only one prefecture over and boasted of a reasonably good volleyball team and a respectable biological sciences department and Tadashi had been sold. It wasn’t great that it was four hours by train to visit his parents, and even further to visit Tokyo where Tsukki had gone to school, but he was an adult now and adults had to forge their own lives and make their own decisions. 

He shouldn’t be surprised, but that didn’t stop his mouth from going dry when he walked into the gym to see Tendou Satori blocking a quick spike from the team’s Ace. It would have been easy to forget someone he only played once back in the first year of high school, if he hadn’t spent the entire five set match keeping an eye on the boy who was antagonizing his best friend. 

Tendou landed with a yell and a fist pump to celebrate his success but stopped quickly once he turned around and saw Tadashi. 

“Oh boys, we’ve got fresh meat in the gym!” He called and Tadashi felt his cheeks heat up. He clenched his fists and kept his head held high. 

He ignored the comment, walking closer to the court where the rest of the team had turned to look at him. 

He bowed. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’m a first year and I’d like to join your team.” 

Tendou laughed, a sound Tadashi recognized, but it was cut off by something that sounded like a punch and followed by a muffled yelp. When he stood back up the captain was looking at him. 

“What position do you play?” He asked. 

“Middle blocker.” He said, bowing quickly again, though not so low. 

“Good, maybe you can take Tendou’s spot.” 

“Hey! I earned this spot!” 

Someone hit him again and this time Tadashi could see it was the libero standing next to him. 

“I’ll practice hard! Thank you!” Tadashi replied and he thought he heard Tendou laugh again. 

 

Practice _was_ hard, grueling conditioning combined with the extra tasks of collecting balls for the starting and older players. Tadashi, along with the other first years on the team, spent most of their first few weeks out of breath and entirely off the volleyball court. It was almost a month, just two days before their first practice match, when he got the chance to show the Captain his perfected float serve and explain his pinch server role. 

“Why didn’t you say something before?” He asked and Tadashi froze up, unable to do anything but open and close his mouth in confusion. “Nevermind that. Stay after first year practice and hit a few serves with the starters today, okay? We may use you.” 

He nodded quickly, unable to keep the smile from his face. 

By the time normal practice ended he was already exhausted, having been run ragged with laps and flying falls, collecting wayward volleyballs and practicing blocking spikes from a wing spiker on the second string. 

When they’d cleaned up all but the main court Tadashi reported to the captain. 

“Hey!” He yelled, getting the attention of the whole team though barely raising his voice. “Yamaguchi-kun here has a pretty mean float serve and I’m putting him on the bench for the practice game. Who knows when we’ll need a pinch server. I wanted to run through a few plays with him so you could get used to it and we can see what he needs to work on.” 

Most team members nodded, a few mumbled words of agreement, but Tendou looked positively enraged when he cleared his throat. 

“You’re letting a first year kid on the starting lineup? What the hell, Captain, I bet he can’t even block Tsutomu!” 

An offended cry from a player on the other side of the net, most likely Tsutomu, interrupted but Tendou ignored him. 

“Tendou.” The Captain said, and Tendou closed his mouth. “Shut up.” A few scattered snickers, but most of the team seemed to respect the captain too much to offer any other replies. 

Practice began shortly, and after a few nervous fumbles Tadashi was able to show the team his serve. A couple players seemed impressed, but most were unaffected, preferring to watch Tendou’s reaction, to possibly glean why he was so hostile towards their new teammate. 

Tadashi didn’t see his reaction, if he had one, but he was starting to wonder if Tendou remembered him, somehow, from when they’d played back in high school. All in all practice went well, and the Captain invited him to do the same the next day. 

 

When Tadashi made it back to his dorm room it was after 10pm and he was so tired he thought he could feel his bones creaking with every movement. He was lucky he’d showered back in the locker room because he had only enough energy to shed as much clothing as possible and collapse into his bed. 

Just before he fell asleep his phone vibrated, shaking against the plastic top of his nightstand. He looked at the screen, eyes bleary and unfocused before he could see it was a text message. 

_[don’t think you’re actually going to play, rookie]_

From an unknown number. He was scared, for a few seconds, before his logic kicked in and he knew who it must be. How he got his number was a mystery, but easily solved by any number of loose-lipped administrative assistants or coaches. 

_[see you tomorrow, Tendou-san.]_ He replied, and went to sleep. 

 

It was a long day of classes with his sore muscles but he managed to make it through without forgetting anything vital or embarrassing himself too much. He was glad he had practice with the regulars to look forward to, and he was more than a little curious how Tendou would treat him today. He hadn’t replied to Tadashi’s text, but he hadn’t really expected him to. 

He didn’t run quite as hard during the first half of practice, wary of over exerting himself and not being able to play the next day, but by the time they’d gotten everything clean he was still sweaty and out of breath. 

“Okay.” The Captain said, gathering the team. “We’re pairing off for position drills today. Tendou!” Tendou looked up, as if he hadn’t been listening. “You’re with Yamaguchi. Show him what you’ve got.” 

“Why me?” He asked. 

“Because I said so.” The Captain replied, and heard no more complaints as he paired off the rest of the team. 

Spikers and blockers faced each other across the net, trading out with their partner after each successful play. The first time Tadashi was set up to block a spike from the ace and it slammed against his hands so hard he had to cradle his palms against his chest for a few seconds. 

“What’s wrong, rookie? Not ready for the first string?” Tendou chuckled from somewhere behind him. 

“I’m fine.” Tadashi replied, and got in position to block the next spike. He blocked the next one, just barely, and switched out with Tendou while that same spiker spiked again. 

Watching Tendou block was even more impressive than he remembered from three years before. It was like there was no delay between his body and his brain, as soon as he saw the spike and where it was going he was there, his hands outstretched, standing firm to deflect the ball or slam it right back at the spiker. Despite everything, Tadashi found himself impressed, and eager to learn what he could from his unwilling senpai. 

The practice continued, and so did Tendou’s disparaging comments every time Tadashi missed a spike. He tried not to let it bother him, he knew he was still a first year, he had time to improve, it made sense if he couldn’t keep up with the starting players, none of the other first years could have done better. 

After one spike, which had ricocheted off the side of his hand into his ear, Tadashi bent over in pain and suddenly found Tendou leaning over him. 

“What the fuck, kid, do you _want_ to get a concussion in practice?” It sounded like another insult, sort of, but there was a strange edge of concern that confused Tadashi more than the ringing in his ears. 

A few seconds later the captain called them back together as a group and Tadashi went, holding a hand against the side of his head. 

“I’m calling practice early tonight, you all need to get plenty of sleep for the game tomorrow. I don’t care that it's a practice game, we treat it like it’s nationals, like it’s your last game. Take it seriously. Oh, and Yamaguchi?” He said, turning towards Tadashi, “I saw that last hit, make sure you get yourself checked out if you think you need to, there’s nurses in the student health center 24/7 and I think they’re used to us by now.” 

Tadashi nodded, slower than he would have liked to but he was hesitant to move his head too quickly. It probably wasn’t a bad plan to make sure he didn’t have any sort of concussion or latent brain injury. He opted to grab his clothes and change afterwards, and made his way out of the gym and towards the health center. 

“Hey, rookie, wait up!” It was Tendou’s voice, calling from the doorway of the gym, and Tadashi slowed down his pace but did not look back. 

Tadashi could hear his footsteps speed up as he half jogged down the pathway. “Hey, I said wait up, kid.” 

“Sorry, Tendou-san, I’m just listening to the captain.” Tadashi replied when Tendou was walking beside him. 

“Yeah, so am I, idiot, I’m making sure you don’t pass out on the way to the health center.” Tendou shoved his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt and looked straight ahead. 

“The captain asked you to?” Tadashi asked.

“More or less.” 

Tadashi didn’t reply but instead kept walking. The night was cool, but not cold, as Spring was slipping ever closer to Summer, and he could feel the wind against the sweat on his skin. He let a few minutes pass in silence, and he was more than a little surprised that Tendou kept quiet as well. 

“So, was it more, or less?” Tadashi asked at last, startling Tendou out of his thoughts and making him jump. 

“What?” 

“Was it more, or less, that the captain asked you to walk with me? You could have just texted to see if I made it.” 

“Yeah, sure, but then--” He stopped. He seemed to realize that he’d fallen into the trap Tadashi had set for him and he couldn’t get out. 

Tadashi laughed. “I knew it was you.” He said. 

“Wow, what the fuck, I thought you were just a little suck up, when did you get to be such an asshole?” Tendou asked, but Tadashi could hear the smile in his voice. 

It was strange, walking like this, feeling so comfortable around a guy who’d been hounding him for weeks. Somehow Tadashi felt he had the upper hand though, despite the still present ringing in his ears, the fact that Tendou had conceded his cleverness felt like a victory. 

“Okay so maybe I wanted to make sure you were okay, you’re my kouhai after all.” He said the words like a confession, like they were breaking through a wall of hard built defenses and Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. 

“Oh, well. Thank you then, Tendou-san. I’m glad you care.”

“Care? I don’t fucking care, I just don’t want some sorority girl to find you dead on the lawn in the morning. I don’t think that’s caring.” Tendou seemed to be trying his best to sound offended. 

“Okay.” Tadashi said, struggling to keep the sarcasm from just a single word. 

The rest of the walk was quiet but comfortable, and the ringing in his ears gradually lessened. Tadashi was surprised to see Tendou waited for him while the nurse checked for any serious injury and released him with a clean bill of health. 

“So, where do you live anyhow?” Tendou asked as they left the health center. 

“You didn’t stalk me enough to get that information too?”

“Okay shut up, I didn’t stalk you. When are you going to let me live that down?” 

“Probably never. And I live in the freshman dorms on the west side.” 

“Fine. Let’s go.” 

Tadashi let Tendou walk him back to his dorm building, but he made no move to walk him to his room. 

“See you tomorrow.” Tadashi said, waving as he slid his card against the reader to unlock the door. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Tendou replied, and walked away into the darkness. 

Tadashi sat on his bed for more than ten minutes staring at his phone and wondering why it felt like he should send a goodnight text, the type you send after you go on a date with someone. 

 

Morning came quicker than expected and with a bruise-like pounding in the side of Tadashi’s head. It was Saturday, and he had no scheduled classes, so he let himself lay in bed, relishing the sunlight that came in through the open blinds. After a few minutes he rolled over and grabbed his phone. Before he could think better of it he sent a text message. 

_[I didn’t die, by the way.]_

_[you think I care? it’s 8am, go die.]_ Tendou responded and Tadashi found himself laughing until he could hardly breathe. 

Tadashi met the rest of the team at 11:30 and got on the bus to a neighboring university. The ride wasn’t long, and he spent the trip watching the scenery pass by the windows and listening to the rest of the team joke and laugh. 

After they unloaded their gear and helped the other team set up the net they began their stretches. Tadashi’s legs were stretched out in front of him and he was reaching for his toes when he felt hands on his shoulder blades. 

“How’s your head, kid?” It was Tendou, leaning over him and pushing him down to deepen the stretch. Tadashi could feel the burn in his hamstrings and the backs of his knees but it didn’t hurt. 

“I said I wasn’t dead.” 

Tendou laughed. “You got me there.” He let go, letting Tadashi ease up from his stretch and sat down next to him. He stretched his own legs out. 

Tadashi stood up and put his hands on Tendou’s back, helping him stretch without being asked. Tendou jumped at first, seemingly surprised, but Tadashi could feel the muscles of his shoulders relax as he sunk into the stretch, pushing until his fingertips were beyond his toes. 

They continued their stretching in silence, listening to the squeaks of shoes on hardwood as players began to warm up. When the game began Tadashi made his way to the bench. 

The game went quick and Tadashi could immediately see the effect of the captain's words in keeping the team serious. The opposing team seemed relaxed at first, laughing and joking until Tendou and the other blockers stopped every one of their spikes in the first set. They got more serious after that, but it was too late to stop the momentum of their team, and the second set finished with an embarrassingly lopsided score of 15 to 25. 

Tadashi joined the rest of the team to line up and bow to their opponents to thank them for the game. After a quick clean up, a combined effort between the two teams, he found himself sinking into the bus seat bored and slightly frustrated that the team hadn’t needed him. 

“We won, nerd, why do you look so pouty?” Tendou asked, stepping from the bus aisle and sinking into the vacant seat beside Tadashi. 

“I’m not pouty.” He countered. 

“You are definitely pouty, like a tiny pouty baby, is that a tear in your eye?” 

Tadashi wiped his eyes only to find they were completely dry and Tendou laughed loudly at his reaction. 

“So.” Tendou asked again, nudging Tadashi’s shoulder. “Why so pouty? Mad you couldn’t play?” 

“I’m not pouty, I’m bored.” 

“Same thing.” Tendou reasoned, though Tadashi didn’t necessarily understand his logic. 

“And yeah, I wanted to play.” 

The bus engine started with a rumble and they pulled forward. 

“There’s always next time, right?” Tendou said, Tadashi nodded. 

 

Monday morning Tadashi woke up to the sunlight hitting his bare legs and his phone vibrating. 

_[wake up, idiot]_

Tadashi’s fingers were slow and clumsy in his reply. 

_[whhy/?]_

Tendou didn’t reply but Tadashi stretched and got out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt and the nearest pair of sweatpants before hobbling downstairs and opening the outside doors. Tendou was leaning against the wall, looking surprisingly put together for it being before 8am. 

“Why are you here?” Tadashi asked, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“I was bored.” He replied, and held out the paper bag in his hand that Tadashi hadn’t yet noticed. “And I brought food.” 

Tadashi took it and looked inside, it seemed to be an assortment of terribly unhealthy vaguely breakfast-y foods. “Are you bribing me or something?”

Tendou seemed shocked by the accusation, or at least mock-shocked as he held a hand to his chest. “Why would I bribe you if I don’t want anything?” 

“Then what do you want?” Tadashi pulled the first thing he could grab out of the bag and began eating it. 

“Just eat your food.” 

Tadashi nodded and moved until he could lean against the wall beside Tendou, no longer blocking the doorway. “Do you want some?” He held out the bag and Tendou took an item from inside without response. 

“It’s early to be bored.” Tadashi said. 

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t sleep.” Tendou shrugged and Tadashi could hear the sound of his tshirt scraping against the wall. 

“You couldn’t sleep… so you brought me breakfast?” He asked, offering Tendou the bag again. 

Tendou grabbed something else, something sweet, and shrugged again. “I just wanted to see how stupid you’d look in your pajamas. And here it is--” He gestured to the sweats that Tadashi hadn’t slept in, “--you look stupid.” 

“Are you flirting with me, Tendou-san?” 

Tendou choked, sputtered and held his chest until he could breathe again and rasp out a word. “What?!” 

“Are you flirt--” 

“No!” 

Tadashi didn’t reply, just grabbed the last thing out of the bag and began to eat it. 

“Was I flirting with you?” Tendou asked, but it was quiet, introspective, like he was really asking himself. 

Tadashi waited a few seconds to see if he would answer himself, holding back laughter. 

“Yes. You were.” He replied. 

“Shit.” Tendou swore. “Wanna go out sometime?” 

Tadashi laughed at how readily he seemed to understand his fate and handed Tendou the empty bag. “Thank you for the breakfast, Tendou-san.” He replied, and walked towards the door. 

“Wait! You didn’t fuckin’ answer me, nerd!” He called as Tadashi slid his card and opened the door. 

“Goodbye, Tendou-san!” Tadashi said, smiling and waving and letting the door close behind him. 

 

By the time he reached his room and his phone that had been left on the nightstand he had five text messages. 

_[What the fuck???]_  
_[What is your answer????????]_  
_[WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE?]_  
_[Whatever, fine! See if I ever bring you breakfast again, fine,]_  
_[See you at practice?]_

Tadashi laughed before writing his response. 

_[I like salty things more than sweet and I’m free after practices on Wednesdays. See you at practice.]_


End file.
